


Slash Boy

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 他们孤独 漂泊 居无定所他将永远是让李马克感到温暖的太阳光，可以拥在怀里的太阳光。他们抱在一起时，像孩童一样又笑又闹。他们穿过彼此时，像经纬线交汇织成一片帆布，既柔软又坚韧。（脏话注意）已完结





	Slash Boy

**Author's Note:**

> CP 马克（top）×东赫（bottom）  
> 角色只是角色，与真人无关。角色不是完美的。  
> 如果出现叙述有出入的情况，请视作角色回忆的错误，或是主观修改了回忆、回避了回忆中不愿面对的细节。或视为角色也会说谎。

“我的第一支烟是从我的同居男友那里偷的。”

李东赫擦出火来点上烟，吸了一口，那烟草也跟着燃掉一截，发出闪亮的火光，又迅速暗淡下去。

李泰容从李东赫手里接过打火机，揣进上衣的里怀。

李泰容不止一次见过这个男孩了，但是还是第一次听他用如此低迷的声音开口讲话。他声音本来很细嫩，和一般这个年纪的男孩不太一样。

李泰容知道，这个男孩是对他抱有敌意的。因为他是个警察。但少年的态度闪烁不定，这样的时候还向警官借打火机点烟。李泰容对这个混混少年没多大兴趣，见得多了，就只是逃课——可能也早就没课上了，白天晚上都在街上闲逛。那些聚在一起的混混少年比这个形单影只的孤雀更值得注意，这种混日子的孩子，不犯法的话，没必要抓他，白白浪费自己的时间。

可这次李东赫不是普通地无所事事在他眼前闲逛，他的目的李泰容一眼望尽。哪有当混混的会跟着一个警察走过大半个片区，紧跟不舍。李泰容刚准备要骑上自己的摩托，李东赫就冲上去死死扒住他的摩托后座。

“有屁快放。”李泰容想揪着他衣服把他撕起来，可是这孩子看着精瘦，却比想象中的有劲儿。

李东赫手还是扒着李泰容的摩托车，蹭了一身油污，扑闪着小动物的可怜眼睛，豆大的泪珠说掉就掉。

“你想进所里吗！算了，你给我先把身上洗干净。”

李泰容第一次厌恶自己的洁癖，不然也不至于把这个小烟鬼招进家来。反正屋子里已经充满了烟雾，自己索性也抽上一支。

李东赫抬起眼皮看着也抽起了烟的李泰容，忙吸了几口，迅速把手里的烟抽到尽头。他穿了件李泰容的旧衣服，自己身上的衣服被李泰容扔进了洗衣机，此刻正在滚筒里翻滚着。李东赫定定望着李泰容，解开衣扣。

李泰容知道他什么意思，心里骂了句娘。

“野兔子，衣服洗好赶紧走。你最好清醒一点，我不会和你做的。”

李东赫好像知道这个答案似的，也不慌张。

“那你告诉我，我找谁有用？我这就去，我给他睡。”李东赫扯了扯自己的领子，让它们恢复应该在的位置，把自己的尊严收在领子里藏好。

“你死了这条心吧。找谁睡觉都没用。他知道了你这么做，会怎么样？”

李东赫不说话了。

 

>>>  
李东赫经常在背着人的巷子里头和李马克打野炮。他俩没那个闲钱去租一张舒适的床，更没闲钱买什么避孕套。钱要用来填肚子，填饱肚子再打炮。

李东赫一直相信李马克爱他。他从花巷被李马克带出来的时候，就一直跟着他。李马克现在在外面赚钱，他就不再紧紧跟着，有钱的时候在游戏厅打一整天游戏，没钱的时候就街上到处晃悠，磨蹭自己的鞋底子。他自己也会说，逛得越多，鞋底磨得越薄。他就是打发时间，只等着李马克得了空来找他，然后等李马克脱了裤子要他。

李东赫一直相信李马克爱他。即便李马克跟他做爱的时候一点都不温柔。可是李东赫喜欢，只要他来要他，怎样做李东赫都喜欢。

这次的时候是一个街上只剩下醉鬼才会在外面乱晃的夜。五月的天气已经暖和了起来，夜里却还透着难以防备的凉气。不怎么明亮的路灯像个老头子的眼睛，虚弱地点着黄色的光，它彻底熄灭之前，修理工人不会管它。李东赫被李马克按在墙上，跪在砖砌的缓台上，高度和李马克站直的腿差不多，李马克就把他放在这里上他。

碎成细末的砂石就这样嵌进李东赫膝盖上的皮肤，但他感受不到，此时他的身体正被后面传来的阵阵快感支配着。他咬着手背上的肉让自己不发出声响。李东赫眼睛直勾勾地盯着左边。一旁的排水管还滴着从屋檐上蓄下的水，一滴一滴，在地上汇集出了个水坑，每掉下一滴就砸出个水花。

水坑边上躺了一只鸽子的尸体，可能是野猫扑下来的，也可能不是，因为还没被吃掉，也没来得及腐烂。那鸽子又瘦又脏，可能没多久就会被别的什么流浪动物叼走。

后面越来越舒服，让李东赫快要飘了。说实话在这种地方做，全身除了那儿没一个地方舒服，只有被李马克操的那个地方让他好受，他闭紧眼睛感受身体内部的快感，和那人给他的一种热烈的疏离感。

在谁看来都说，李马克那个人，他有两幅面孔。

但李东赫还是照单全收。

“走，哥带你去洗澡。”李马克射在墙上李东赫高潮时射精的地方，和他的精液混在一堆儿向下淌。提上裤子，叫李东赫跟他走。李东赫腿还软着，在后面不紧不慢地跟着，李马克也没走快，摸出烟来抽，点上火就回身递给李东赫，自己再点一根。

 

李马克经常带李东赫来这个澡堂洗热水澡。李马克跟着的大哥管这一片，想想还觉得好笑，最开始李马克带李东赫来的时候，服务员还问他们要不要叫两个小妹，李马克没理。现在这条街是李马克天天走动着，没人再问他要不要小妹的事了。

澡堂过夜的人不多的时候，他们俩就会在这里睡觉。李马克的大哥规矩严，保护费收归收，人家开店的照顾我们生意，我们不能老上门去，那耽误人家做生意，两边和气才能生财。

李东赫帮李马克刷背，刷完了端起木桶帮他冲干净，李东赫用脸去贴他还发着热气的背，“你记不记得我们刚认识时候的事了？”

“怎么提以前的事儿了？”

“我阿妈，老来我梦里找我，跟我要东西。”

“知道了。”李马克摸着李东赫腰侧的软肉。“你今晚跟我睡，她就不来找了。明天我给你把东西买了，你烧给她。”

李东赫头倚着他，低低嗯了一声。

“今晚都来这了，用个套子做吧，你就不用拔出来再射了。”

“你是想让我用肉的操你，还是想让我用橡胶套子操你？”

“得了，你爱怎么着都行，射里边也行，我再去洗。”

李马克咬了李东赫手脖子一口，赶他从他身上起来。李东赫懒洋洋地借着热水做扩张，李马克受不了被热气蒸得骨头软，没劲儿弄他，捡起手牌去房里歇着了。

 

>>>  
两年前李泰容刚到这个片区做警察的时候，第一次巡夜就看到这对儿亡命鸳鸯了。

冬天夜里路边的火光灼得人眼睛疼，李泰容手电一打，看见男孩儿蹲在地上烧纸，就把手电迅速挪开了。李东赫被熏得睁不开眼，皱着一张脸在那烧黄纸，被烧出来的闷烟呛到直咳嗽。李马克站在不远处的垃圾箱边上抽烟，看着他把纸一张一张扔进去烧。李泰容的手电一打过来，他警觉地瞄了一眼，和李泰容刚好对视上，他又迅速移开目光，继续盯着李东赫烧纸。

李泰容看他俩还是小孩子，也没太在意，自己念叨了句“这么小的哥俩儿就出来烧纸，过得挺不容易。”

旁边他的同事郑警官倒是接过了话茬：“你还不知道他俩吧？这两个男孩儿是咱们这条街上有名的野鸳鸯，站着那个叫李马克，管那个‘阎王’叫大哥；烧纸的叫李东赫，是李马克的小姘头，花巷里头出来的。花巷不是咱们的辖区，用不着咱们扫黄。”

“其实那个李东赫长得真挺标致的，这黑灯瞎火你看不清，不过他天天在街上晃悠，你很快就能看着他的身段了。虽说我都快结婚的人了，但眼色还是很灵的。我听说他娘以前也是标致人物，在花巷有点儿名气，下巴抬的老高。听人说年轻时也做过一阵子的情痴，怀了他这么个小东西，看他那身段，虽说是个男孩儿，他跟他娘一样的风骚。”

“李马克跟着阎王到花巷去，他娘在屋里做生意，儿子在外头跟李马克调情，一来二去就勾搭好了。后来就被李马克带出来，到我们这片儿混了。”

“你一个警察，怎么知道这么多事儿的？”

“嗨，晚上老在咱们院里停车的老郑，是我五叔公。他拉货的，嘴皮子也跟车轮子一样到处跑，爱给我讲这些闲话。不过我五叔公说，李马克可不一般，阎王以前收的小弟都去外头做生意了，现在跟着他的小年轻，一个个都叫他干爹，就李马克叫他大哥，这李马克有可能来头不小，阎王不敢让他叫得爹听呢！”

李泰容没再接话，黑道总是有自己的社会规矩的。在这个“阎王”当道，警察都要靠边走的区里，李泰容调来警局的第一课，就是闲事少管。局长叼着烟斗，红红的鼻子闪着令人嫌恶的油光。甚至连这一课都用不着局长亲自开口，是警局里另外一个狗腿子怕他初来乍到惹麻烦才来提醒的。李泰容心里清楚，这街区里任何一个人，靠山都比他要硬，就算是警察的身份，想要在这里强出头，也是飞蛾扑火。

要说“阎王”才是这里定规矩的人，那套“互不相犯，和气生财”连警局里都沿袭着这一套。只要是明着犯法，挑衅法律，警察该拘的照拘，阎王那边不会和警局对着干，若是上面有差事，阎王还会送几个指标给警局做做好处，这礼尚往来，两边也从未起过什么摩擦。

李泰容是新人，常常排了许多巡街的夜班。还真被郑警官说着了，没过多久他就目击了这对亡命鸳鸯在巷子里头打野炮，不过只赶上散场了。李泰容转进来的时候李马克正搂着李东赫冲刺，李泰容脚底下转了个一百八十度出去了。这一回避再晃回来李马克就不见了身影，巷子里头只剩下李东赫，还在那儿系裤子上的绳结。

李泰容和李东赫对视着，李东赫一脸顽皮：“警官抓卖淫嫖娼吗？那是我丈夫，跟自己丈夫打炮不算嫖娼强奸吧？”

“男的跟男的不管。”李泰容没表情地回答他。

李东赫嘻嘻一笑，“警官，你制服的腰线应该再收一收。”李东赫摸出根棒棒糖咬在嘴里，对着李泰容喊道，喊完就像只野兔子一样跑走了。

什么小屁孩，没羞没臊。李泰容踌躇了一下，还是没能踏进刚才这对鸳鸯偷欢的巷子，这气氛他不喜欢，好像还能看见里面那两个人纠缠的场景似的。

 

这位警官此时简直痛恨自己记忆力的优越性，如今时隔两年，李泰容再次驻足在这条巷子之前，还能够清楚地回忆起当时第一次撞见李马克和李东赫在这里身体追逐的样子。李马克的腰的力量灌进李东赫的身体里，令他发出悄声的吟哦。少年人挥霍着青春，随着汗水在空气中蒸发。

其实李泰容对李马克的印象挺好的，直到出事之前。出了事，他就没法再用以前的看法看李马克了。他一直觉得，李马克是正派的，这种正派一直都嵌在他骨子里，没被磨去一丝一毫。

 

>>>  
也许是环境温热得令人松散，也可能是又一次交欢耗尽体力，李东赫趴在竹榻上睡着了，背上从浴室带出来的水珠被汗水混湿，还未能干透。李马克倒是无甚睡意，捏着李东赫的脚后跟儿发呆。他以前说过李东赫的脚漂亮，李东赫便不常穿袜子了，倒是给李马克心疼的，每次和他睡觉都来给他揉脚。李东赫是舒服睡着了，他看着也渐渐觉得心情平静，眼皮也渐渐变沉了。

“哎呀！”李东赫叫了一声，李马克立刻惊醒了，他犯起困来，没得一下没管住手上的劲儿，捏得他痛了。

“把你弄醒了，对不起。”李马克俯下身，温柔地吻他。

李东赫眨眨眼睛，手臂环住李马克的脖子，“我刚刚做梦了。”

“又梦到你妈？”

“没有，我和你睡觉，她就不会来。”李东赫手臂稍微用用力，李马克顺着他和他一起躺下来。“我对以前的事儿，还真是念念不忘。”

 

三声汽车鸣笛，阎王又来找阿妈了。李东赫听着动静，桌上摆的飞行棋被他手臂一扫，哗啦啦地收进盒子里，他远远对着镜子前挽头发丝的母亲喊了声出门，裹了件外套就往外跑。

妓女的儿子见惯了自己的妈接客，他可不愿意想屋子里头的妈是怎样被阎王压在身下的。他只知道那三声鸣笛是给阎王开车的那个帅小子李马克按的。

李东赫咧着嘴笑，白色珍珠牙齿是健康的颜色。他拉开阎王汽车的车门，坐到副驾驶位子上。阎王来花巷找阿妈的日子，就是他和李马克会面的日子。

李马克以前不会觉得自己对这里的男孩有兴趣，可李东赫实在是对他热情，他又那样子漂亮，是他在阎王那里找不到的好朋友。也有可能是这一巷淫窝里的浪语游丝般钻进了他的耳朵眼儿里，悄悄地使他动了念。

李马克和李东赫却也从未在这里像花巷的其他人做的事那样缠绵过。他们见面聊的也是少年们都喜欢的话题，武侠小说、游戏厅、体育比赛。直到在一些身体接触里渐渐付了情。再到偷偷给对方打过手枪之后，他们之间就没有什么不明白的了，但也就进行到这。在一个火热的夕阳中，李东赫调皮地对李马克说阿妈不许他做那事。虽然这话中的语气是根本没有在乎他妈妈的禁令，李马克还是说，阎王在办事，我不能越矩，以后我们——这话还未说完，就被打断了去。阎王早看出两个男孩子过分黏腻，指着李东赫对他妈妈喊：“你儿子，这是要看上我们马克做相公了吧！”

李东赫冲着阎王吐舌头：“要你管！”

李马克还想给李东赫递眼色，李东赫却已经被他妈扯进屋里了。李马克也清楚得很，李东赫对他是如何的热情与专注，就差对他说上一句“早晚我都是你的，因为我只喜爱你一个。”

 

李马克也觉得，要让李东赫在他身边，这日子来得越快越好。

可他没想到这日子竟然这样快。他独自一人赶去花巷找李东赫的时候，李东赫已经披了一身白粗布，坐在他妈那间房的床上发呆。他脸上还挂着湿痕，鞋子底儿还沾着坟场的泥土。李马克得了信儿才来，听说的是李东赫阿妈接的客人，下手没轻没重，一个女人就这样在床上断了气。李东赫一向是阿妈有客就去外边逛，等回来的时候，身体都凉了，那害了人命的兔崽子早都跑没影了。李东赫一边哭着给妈妈穿衣服，一边破口大骂，骂得整个花巷都听得清楚。可没人知道那人是谁，李东赫只能自己把家里收拾干净，再叫人带话给城区里的李马克。他没抱什么希望，阎王有事不在城里，没办法求他给这么一个花巷女人做主，他只是想要李马克这时候过来看看他便好了。

一听到李马克推开门的动静，李东赫立刻用袖口抹了眼泪，两个人抱在一起，喘出的气混在一处。

“东赫，跟我走吧。”

“哥，你要我，就在这。”

李马克没有拒绝的理由，他已与李东赫贴得够紧密，不能再向他靠近更多。这时的李东赫已经开始脱去自己身上的衣服，他逃避不开，也不会选择逃避。

李东赫知道李马克以前和别的男孩睡过觉，李马克曾说是因为被父亲发现他和男孩睡觉才从家里撵出来的。李马克说自己没有母亲，李东赫说我也没有父亲，我们两个都只有一边翅膀。也就是从说这句话的时候开始，他们两个才开始互相触碰的。即使现在听起来或许是幼稚不过的青春疼痛文学，但那时李东赫还没有发现，他以相依为命为主题的人生，从母亲转换成为李马克。

李东赫觉得在他身上的李马克很温柔，充满着得到他的爱意和灾难过后的怜惜。李东赫知道再也没有把双腿分开给他进来更加令自己圆满的事了。种种念头交错在心间，令他忍不住痛苦地哭号出声音来。而动作越加温柔的李马克，更是让他感觉自己心中的歉疚、羞耻、后悔、仇恨、绝望、献祭都被放大了数倍，压垮了他的肉身。李东赫从内到外都坍塌殆尽，碎片遗落在李马克的臂弯里。

李东赫哭号的声音很大，大到左邻右舍都知道他不再是个雏儿了，只因为那随着哭号而播散开来的断续，是花巷每一个人都了然的节奏。可那地方的人说话从来都很难听，他们喊叫着妓女的儿子继承了娘的衣钵。

 

李马克帮李东赫锁上手提箱，说出了那句他九个月前就想说的那句话：“东赫，以后跟着我。”

“今天就跟你走。我只有这一条路。”李东赫点点头。

 

天还未亮，熊熊火光抢先照亮了整个花巷，引得男男女女裹起衣服逃窜。可是这院子里的男孩早已向城中奔去了。

 

“以后我做你哥，做你丈夫，你吃饭，我养你。”天亮以后，在城中的早点铺子里，李马克就这样对李东赫说。

 

>>>  
城中有间半地下仓库是阎王叫李马克看着的。这里除了一条沙发、一张木桌、一台电视以外，全部都是集装箱和大桶。上面写的字可能是北边欧洲来的，念没几年书的李马克也不认识。李东赫的拖鞋踩了水坑，跟着李马克进来，留下一串脚印。

不睡在澡堂里的日子，李东赫就在这一个仓库里过夜。这个仓库陷在地面下边，从街道上要下个生了锈的铁楼梯才能进来。李东赫要是在这里呆着，就必须把透出地上的半截窗户支开来，不然透不过气，闷死个人。

李东赫本以为城中是个崭新世界，又或许是那个破仓库太闷了，像个坟墓，李东赫耐不住，只好天天出来在街上闲逛，直到李马克得闲下来，把他从大街上抓回去。

李东赫本以为他在李马克身边，两个人会没日没夜地行那事，可到了城中一连几天李马克都未曾侵犯他。李东赫没多问，头却一天比一天低。直到大半个月过去，有天看到李马克的日记，那上面记着李东赫刚和他睡在一块的时候，夜里总是惊慌，李马克只好每晚轻轻抚着李东赫的肩膀，令他安稳。李东赫将日记放回原位，当晚他们再次结合，亲密无间。

那之后李马克也没再写过日记了，但是他们两个的日子不因为日记本上不再记录着日期而停下。后来他们开始到外面、街上，一切李东赫能解开李马克裤腰带的地方，他们互相撕扯，撞击，留下他们影子揉捏在一起的痕迹。

这两个人肆无忌惮的野合当然被各种各样的过路人见识过，没人知道他们两个将会出现在哪条巷子里。李东赫带着无边的媚意，注视着过往的行人，在他们难以置信的惊诧眼神中获得快乐。

而李马克，从不在征服中转移自己的注意力，那时他的眼中只会有李东赫。做过以后也不曾留恋，他来的很快，做得尽情，离开得也很快。

 

不知道是什么时候，李东赫的花巷出身就在街道中传开了。加上各人都略有耳闻的他的风流事，人们很容易就把传闻缝在了他的背后。听着不懂事的小孩子朝着他乱喊“你妈是婊子！”，李东赫嘲讽地笑了一下，也不气恼。李东赫在花巷里头住的时候可从来听不到这种话。花巷里的小孩儿，个个的妈都做婊子，犯不上谁去骂谁，只有外头的小孩，自以为自己干净，就敢在嘴上埋汰别人。

李东赫回到半地下仓库，整个仓库依旧回荡着与温暖无关的空虚。为了睡觉，晚上这房间唯一的沙发会被放平，睡着他们两个人。毕竟不是床，睡一觉起来很难受。白天的时候，沙发又会被拼回去，这老沙发，让人担心有一天它会散架再也拼不回去。

李东赫注意到了沙发靠背上李马克留下的外套。他翻开外套的口袋，在里面找到李马克的一盒烟跟火机。李东赫抽出一根来，含住烟嘴，把烟头对准火机，噌得一下，一束火苗冒出来，李东赫连忙吸了一口气。

污浊的气体在他体内翻飞。

同样都是有什么东西在体内流窜，抽烟和做爱是不一样的。李东赫这样想。再吸一口，烟跟着短了一截，李东赫咽下去，再呼出来，没有想象中的呛人，但是鼻子有点麻麻的。

他想起自己哭多了也会这样。

李马克打架很厉害，可能是在军队呆过的原因，体格不错。李东赫是被花街柳巷泡酥了的骨头，做得时候被李马克拿得伏伏贴贴。又因为李东赫十几年来在那个地方耳濡目染，学堂的耗子都会吟诗，李马克同样被他这身酥骨头迷得魂不守舍。但是李东赫在床上很小心克制，从来没有太过放浪，他内心深处，总是害怕李马克会把自己当作一个男妓。

其实他只要多想想，就会发现他在害怕的是他自己内心的想法。

李东赫叼着烟，把烟盒和火机放回李马克的大衣。他的手在李马克的大衣兜里摸到了个尖尖的东西，他摸出来，是一颗星星，还有一个尖角旗帜，都镶着金边，李东赫觉得这应该是一枚勋章，星星背后还卡着别针，上下连接的圆孔中间本来应该有一个圆圈，但是不见了，所以现在星星和旗帜是分成两块了。大概是军队的军功勋章？李东赫想了一下，在仓库的钥匙串上拔下来一个圆环。那一大串钥匙叠得很紧，拔这么一个小圆环弄得他手疼。李东赫把抽的烟在通风窗的沿儿上摁熄，用劲把圆环别进勋章的孔中间。好不容易套进去了，手指尖也麻了，李东赫怕圆环松开，便张开嘴用牙齿把连接处咬紧。好了。李东赫看着重新连为一体的勋章，晃了晃，确认它不会松开以后，又放回了李马克的衣兜里。

李东赫把拆下来的钥匙随手揣进自己裤袋里，离开仓库去街上了。

街上认识他的人好像越来越多了，李东赫开始能听到李马克的名字了。一帮提着手提包的女学生敛着制服外套从他旁边躲闪着过去，她们口中那尖细的声音却未能躲闪。

女学生们管他们叫什么？叫小流氓。

 

>>>  
李马克从家里带出来的钱终于在今天花光了，但是他并不苦恼。因为他今天在赌场里运气还不错，过了12点就可以把中奖的彩券提出现金了。扑克点数也让他的口袋里留了些筹码。他也没想过自己离开家后，过了几天困苦的日子，用最后一张钞票竟然翻了小盘。这赌场里形形色色的人都有，像他这样小小得意的人很多，红了眼被拖出去的人也有。李马克从经过的服务生的托盘里又拿了一杯酒，一个花枝招展的女人也跟了过来，连连向他抛着媚眼。李马克想着她大概是看自己赢了钱过来揽枕席生意的，可是他没兴趣。刚想要回避，肩膀却被搭了只手。

“先生，我们老板请你抽支烟。”一个扎领带的小青年对李马克微笑着。

“怎么了？我赢的不算多吧？我又没出老千。”李马克毕竟是第一次来，听着小青年口中的“老板”多少是有点不安。

“先生跟我来就好，我们老板只是说看你有些面熟。”扎领带的青年做了个请的手势，李马克没得办法，只好跟着小青年走到旁边去。

 

在赌场深处有个蓬蓬的红帘子，小青年一手撩开帘子，请李马克进去，自己留在帘子里侧一旁，悄悄望着里头。“人来了。”

“好。走近些。”

李马克听着这是个低沉的中年男子声音，年纪大概跟自己父亲差不了多少。

“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

灯光被移动了一个角度，应该是让那个男人能够看得清他的脸，这样子对方在李马克看来是逆光的角度，只能看到那个男人的轮廓，能看到他的轮廓显得很魁梧。他周围还站了几个小青年，也一齐看着他。

“李马克。”他答道。

“你父亲，是——”李马克听见了父亲的名字，不作声地点了点头。

“真的是你啊，已经长大这么多了？你今年多大？”

李马克身后的灯忽然也被点亮了，李马克看清了魁梧男人的正面。

“十七了。”

“还是孩子呢！”男人笑着，“照你父亲的脾气，应该带着你去参军的啊，怎么在这样的地方碰着你了呢？”

“本来是进了军队的，”李马克低下头，手捏着口袋里那个坚硬的东西的一角，“我犯了纪律，被军队处分了。父亲很生气，不认我这个儿子了，我就跑出来，不回家了。”

“什么错儿啊！还能连儿子都不认！”那人听了却笑，“我见过你的时候你还小，肯定不记得我是谁了。在这儿你叫我大哥就行，以后跟着我吧——你还不知道我是做什么的吧？”

“这赌场是您的吗？”李马克问。

“做生意的。”那人接着说，像是没听见李马克的话，只是笑。

那之后李马克就成了城中区阎王手下的人唯一叫他大哥的人。起初还在阎王这个赌场里头，因为会打点架。有一次打掉李马克一颗牙，阎王还算疼惜他，带他补了一颗金的。阎王想着他这张脸还是太小了，小年轻的镇不住场，就让他跟着自己走，出门的时候叫他来开开车。时间久了，李马克就知道了原来阎王早就打听到他怎么出了军队，但是谁也没提，就好像没介意似的，还扔给他一个仓库，一条商店街也给了他收钱。李马克从商店街的一头走到另一头，手里的钞票厚到塞不进信封。点一圈下来留一个整，余下不管多少都揣进自己口袋里。拿到阎王那里去后，和其他在外面收钱的孩子一样，阎王也要看心情随便再抽个几张给他。这样就算是发了工资了。这些钱一般在李马克手里也留不住，有钱的时候兄弟们肯定是要出去吃的，想睡个好觉的话也要出去花钱。旁的人有闲钱时还会去花巷找个女人过夜。李马克不要女人，这份儿钱他还没花出去。

但是阎王要女人，李马克就得开着车把阎王送到花巷去。阎王不在那过夜，所以一般都是下午，办完事就回去。就这样李马克把阎王的车停在了花巷一处院子的门口，阎王叫他摁三下喇叭，很快一个挽着头发的美妇人就出现在门口，阎王便下了车随她进屋子里去。

李马克无聊得很，从车上下来抽烟。刚刚点上，从那美妇人的院子里钻出了一个漂亮男孩。男孩很瘦，腰和腿都很细，皮肤晒得有些黑。

“你是跟着阎王来的？”那男孩先开了口。

李马克点点头。“你住在这儿？你叫什么名字？”

“你干什么要知道我的名字呢。”那男孩眼睛望着他，腿上却跑开了，“这间院子没得女人了，你换个地方找找看吧。”

直到他跑远李马克的眼睛都没从他身上挪开。他想不起来自己第一次喜欢男孩是为什么而动心了。

正准两个小时后，那男孩回来了。经过李马克身边时他说：“忘了你是在等阎王了，还以为你是在等我。”

李马克刚想说你不告诉我你的名字吗，那男孩就转身进去了。他的眼睛真漂亮，不是那种大而明亮的眼睛，那天他看起来神色有些迷离，像是裹藏着很多秘密的眼睛，属于这个不告诉他名字的男孩。

李马克不喜欢花巷这样的地方，但是他想念那个男孩。好在阎王这段时间比较闲，今天又去花巷了。果然阎王一进屋去，那男孩又跑出来。李马克背靠着车望着他，却不太敢问他的名字了。李马克觉得胸口有点疼痛，但他不知道是什么，只能放任那男孩从他面前轻飘飘地经过。他消失的时间，李马克禁不住开始胡思乱想，他是那个妇人的孩子吗？他只有母亲没有父亲吗？听说是有男孩也会做这种生意的那么他也做吗？他叫什么名字？

时间又要到了，李东赫迈着轻快的步子走回来，在李马克面前对他说，“我叫李东赫。”最后一个字他说的很轻，像只折得漂亮的纸鹤，顺着风飘进了李马克有些疼痛的胸口中。他拿着一盒飞行棋回来，“下次一起玩。”

阎王从院子里出来了，李马克也该走了。他还是望着不远处的李东赫，他眼中的男孩以维纳斯一样的姿势站在院子外头的马路上。阎王叫了李马克一声，他听见了，但是他迟迟不想回神。那个有着迷离眼睛的男孩，永远烙进了他的胸膛。

李东赫  
李东赫！  
李东赫！！！

 

>>>  
“李警官，休假回来了？”

“老郑，好久不见！”李泰容答着话。

“你这小子……好像变得更帅了……你以前身材这么好吗？”郑警官面带笑容皱起了眉头，口中啧啧有声，在李泰容看来，怪异得很。

“怎么了？”虽然出声抵挡了一下，但郑警官那张怪异的脸还是慢慢靠近了。

“私改制服，扣分。你不会不知道吧？”郑警官神经兮兮地在李泰容耳边说道。

“很明显吗？”李泰容压低声音问。

“不——明——显！”郑警官大笑，“你这么帅的话，大家不会在意这些小细节的。你谈恋爱了？开始注意这些事儿了？”

“还没有，”李泰容先否认了，“稍稍有点在意了吧。”

郑警官大笑着捶李泰容的肩膀，“可不能让我老婆认识你，年轻又帅气，还知道打扮，她们女人最受不了这个。”

还没等李泰容回句客套话，办公室门口出现了一个小警官敲着门，打断了他们。“郑队，李队！麻烦李队来一下！”

李泰容看了郑警官一眼，扯了扯掖在裤子里的制服衬衫，看到郑警官报来的一个笑，李泰容迈步出去。

“李队，好久不见！今天有任务，你看下这个。”值日警官小宋今天精气神儿很好，抱着一沓子文件，看起来就像公司勤恳的实习生。

李泰容特意注意了一下值日警官的目光，他完全没有注意到自己制服的改动，于是放下心来看着递过来的文件。

「今日起全市搜查计划正式执行。我局辖区……委派支队……，对市区内两年未更新登记信息的仓库、板房、车库等贮藏地点进行详细排查。务必防范危险品、违禁品，注意消防、逃生通道。具体地点如下：……」

李泰容读完文件，向值日警官点了点头，就去班里提人了。

 

城中近火车站这边的半地下仓库很多。李泰容带了几个人，跑了七八个就已经累得大半了。这个仓库门口总是有积水，小警察们嫌弃地绕开水坑。门敲了半天，怎么都没人应。

“赶紧开门！电视的声音都听到了！”李泰容喊着，左手边的一个小警察开始踹门。

门开了，穿着灰色T恤衫的李马克开了门。李东赫蹋拉着拖鞋，跟在后头。电视里的声音也跟着钻出来，听起来像是在放动物世界。「……信天翁是一种孤独的鸟类，它们生来漂泊，一生的大部分时间都在海洋上空度过。它们一般独自出生在巢穴中，漂泊信天翁4岁以后就能准确地飞向自己的出生地，6岁左右，它们开始寻找配偶……」

“叫什么名字？”李泰容把档案集翻开，还没等回答就在动笔了。

“李马克。”

“你呢？”

“李东赫。”

“警察公务，我们就是来看看，有没有违禁的东西，你们俩先到一边儿去吧。有事再问你。”

李马克和李东赫听了，回到沙发上坐着去了。他俩就当这帮警察不存在一样，依旧看着电视。李马克一坐下，就开始摸李东赫的身体。

「……它们结成伴侣的方式是跳舞。一旦结成，这意味着在未来五十多年的寿命里，它们都是彼此的唯一。但是信天翁并不会结伴飞行，在数以万计的空中里程中，它们仅与自己度过。但是每一个繁殖季，这对伴侣总会准时一起，回到他们熟悉的地方，它们始终是一对儿，直到有一方死去……」

“这里边装的什么你知道吗？”李泰容敲敲集装箱，跟仓库另一头的李马克喊话。

“不知道。我不是仓库管理员，我只是住在这儿。”

“那就是说这个仓库没有管理员？”

“那我回去帮您问问？”

「……我们可以将这一切解释为自然的演化，也可以保留一丝浪漫的情怀。它们孤独、漂泊、居无定所，仅千分之三的离婚率背后，诉说的到底是磐石般的忠贞，还是长久的孤独呢？或许只有大自然才能给出合适的答案……」

李泰容向他俩坐着的地方走过去。李马克的手一直在摸着李东赫的右边大腿。他的手就像一张贪婪的嘴，舔咬啃噬着那个男孩子的大腿肌肉。李泰容过来挡住了电视，李马克和李东赫便抬起头看着他。

李东赫突然看出了什么，笑着说：“警官，今天很帅嘛！”

李马克听了他的话扭过头去看他。李泰容突然有点窘迫。

“帅什么？！”李马克问。

“制服帅啊，你要不要也搞套穿穿？”

李马克手上用了劲儿，掐得李东赫疼得哼唧。

这两个小孩粘乎乎的总是搞得自己不自在，没一会儿的工夫李东赫身上的衣服都快被李马克摸散了。李泰容心里暗自埋怨了句，不知道是看了他们亲热觉得反胃，还是因为私自改了制服腰线被李东赫看出来了。看不出来那个小兔崽子是记起来了还是纯粹拿他开玩笑，明明已经过去两年了，李泰容那阵日子熨衣服的时候突然想起了那天在巷子里，他说自己制服的腰线应该再收一收，他就趁着休假去裁缝店改了制服。李泰容再一次厌恶自己过人的记忆力，整个仓库都让他觉得很烦。他想不如快走。反正这一溜的仓库嘛，都不过是时间早晚的事，顶多四个月。他没说什么，转头带着另外几个警察走了。

 

李东赫知道自己刚刚惹得李马克有点恼了。李马克十几岁就在部队了，是上过战场的。被开除这事他不愿提，李东赫想，打完了仗从战场上回来后，他本来可以在军队过得稳稳当当，眼下不可能再打仗了，但他们终究不会碰面的，他本来是不可能走上和自己同一条路的。

李东赫的胸上有一点点肉，李马克正摸着，李东赫哼哼唧唧的，“比不上女的好摸吧？”

“你知道我不喜欢女的。”李马克像想到什么似的，突然笑起来，但是怎么看也不是开心的笑容。“哥哥活不久了。”李马克笑着和李东赫打趣儿。

“怎么会？”李东赫本来想嫌他话说得难听，可望着李马克的眼睛，李东赫收回了想法，嘴里只是说“那我们以后每次都奔着死做，往死里做。”

“我死了你给我收尸，到时候这金牙你掰下来换钱。买身好衣裳，跟个好人。”

比起前面说的话，这句话让李东赫变得生气，“你怎么老让我去跟别人？我要金牙都不比想要你那根几把。”

“你可得了吧，这玩意儿你要？没几天你就嫌恶心了。”

“给我看看，恶心吗？”李东赫一边笑，一边扒李马克的腿，要瞧他下面。李马克抱住他，两个人笑着缠在一起。身体缠得越紧，衣服扯得越松。

 

>>>  
沉默之中响起了洗衣机工作结束的提示音，尖锐的响动吓了李东赫一个激灵。李泰容从餐椅上站起身来，到洗衣间把里面洗好的李东赫的衣服捞出来，打开烘干机，把衣服放上去。“小子，现在几点？”

“六点四十。”

“等会衣服干了以后，你跟我去派出所，给你做个笔录。”

“我不做笔录！”李东赫吓了一跳，“我错了，我不缠着你了！我马上走！”

“你也住那个仓库，本来就应该找你做笔录，你逃也没用。再说了，你找我不就是为了见李马克吗？”

李东赫没有说话，他确实想见李马克，他能找的人也只有李泰容。既然李泰容说了能带他去，他就乖乖待着。

这时餐桌上李泰容的通讯机响了，李东赫把它递给洗衣间的李泰容，李泰容接了起来，警局里的郑警官的声音冲了出来，李泰容表情不太好，让李东赫站远点。李东赫很紧张地看着他，呼吸也变得很小心。

“衣服先放着吧，”李泰容给烘干机断了电，“现在就跟我去派出所。”

李东赫不明所以，但是又做不了别的，他犹豫着要不要现在跑掉，衣服干脆就不要了。但是李泰容把他套在自己的一件外套里，一直拎到了自己的摩托上。

像来时一样，李东赫被李泰容锁在摩托车旁侧的座椅上，他的头很小，安全帽戴在他头上晃晃悠悠，只好把伸缩绳卡在最里头。

大概是临时出了重要却不紧急的事情，李泰容的摩托车开得一点都不快，李东赫还有余心望着沿路的景象。这个运行了100年的老旧的世纪就快要走到尽头了，所有公司都在抢注“新世纪”这个名字，“新世纪大厦”、“新世纪连锁超市”，路边能看到的补习学校贴着广告，“新世纪电脑培训学校”，电脑，有什么好培训的，能打游戏的东西我李东赫摸到就会用。李东赫已经把城中所有游戏厅里的游戏机第一的纪录贴上了自己的名字HAECHAN。他唯一担心的就是飞龙大冒险，那是他窝在游戏厅打了整整一天才打出来的纪录，比上一个第一名只高了20分，虽然暂时把那个人踹到第二名了，但还是随时有可能就被反超。

眼下飞龙大冒险也不是什么值得担心的事了，下午就是在游戏厅里，同在阎王身边的小跛子冲到他眼前，呼哧带喘地叫他嫂子，李东赫没好气儿地蹬了他一脚，让他好好说话。

“嫂子！出事了嫂子！警察抓人了！马克哥被抓进去了！”

“叫你娘的嫂子！什么事儿啊警察抓他干什么？”

小跛子挨了一脚直哎呦，“不知道不知道！阎王好几天没在这了，警察一进来就抓了好几个人，在屋子里的哥都带走了。老子翻墙出去玩，刚好没被逮到！跳下墙根我就往你这来了！”

“就你这样的还翻墙呢？”李东赫打游戏热得衬衫解开了一半，现在都扣起来了，一边说着一边跟小跛子出了游戏厅。

“东赫哥，我一出来可就来你这报信儿了，我可得走了，没准警察连我也得抓。你想想办法打听打听，把马克哥捞出来，我就不奉陪了。”

“行行行，你走吧。”李东赫着急了，左顾右盼不知道往哪儿走。“小跛子，你等会儿！”

小跛子闻声回头，李东赫摸了身上一张钞票塞进他手里。“趁天没黑赶紧走吧，路上小心点儿。”

“谢谢嫂子！我的老天！谢谢嫂子！”

李东赫没回应。先是往仓库去了，看着仓库门口的白封条，李东赫才意识到自己已经泪流满面。什么时候流的第一滴眼泪，他完全没知觉。绕到地上的另一头去，那个半地下铁窗还打得开。李东赫把铁窗旁边以前掐熄的烟头扫掉，手伸进去勾开里面的挂钩，用劲一拽把铁窗拽开了。

然后李东赫试图从半地下窗口中钻进去。他脑袋瓜儿小，人又瘦，钻这种空儿比李马克容易些。李东赫趴在地下先把腿伸进去，直到能踩着个落脚的地儿才挪身子，这样蹭着溜了进去，也蹭了一身尘土。李东赫捡起他的包，拿了两件他和李马克的衣服，把所有口袋里的钱都揣着了。四处看看实在是也没什么好拿的了，先把包甩出半地下铁窗，再顺着那爬出去。李东赫回到院子里用水龙头冲了把脸，借着凉水冲掉脑中一团乱麻，不明白为什么，明明已经又急又慌地掉了眼泪，自己还能沉着地做这么多事，他在心里给自己打了打气，又往街区走去。

李泰容，一定要先遇到李泰容。

 

天黑了，摩托车上的冷风打在脸上，李东赫感觉到了自己又在哭。抹掉了眼泪，第二个感受是李泰容这件外套还真挺暖和。这时李泰容已经把摩托车开进了警察局大院里停下，叫他下车。

“我说我这是急事，你来的一点儿也不着急啊你！”摩托车的声音一进院子，郑警官就出了门，后边跟着他五叔公，咿咿呀呀地唱着戏。

“杨延辉——坐宫院——自思自叹————”

“我出去一趟，今晚麻烦你，我跟我五叔公先去了啊。”郑警官拍了拍李泰容的肩膀。李泰容头发上被安全帽闷出的汗打湿结了绺，冷风也吹不起来，他也没说什么，就把李东赫带进去了。

“想起啊了——当年事——好不——惨——然————”

 

郑警官坐着他五叔公的货车离开了警局大院。李泰容就带着李东赫进了里面谈话室。李东赫心脏跳得很快，一个是他真的紧张，另一个是他想着李马克应该也在这里吧。李东赫觉得自己嗓子有点发哑，他跟李泰容要了一杯水来喝。

姓名李东赫，东方的东，两个赤那个赫。年龄十九。平时是住仓库里的，仓库里面装的什么不知道。阎王算认识吧，以前在花巷他跟我妈相好时认识的。我妈没了两年多了。李马克是我男人。噢李马克和我一起住。李马克是和阎王一起的我不是。我没有。我不喜欢他，李马克问过我我说我不想去，他跟你妈睡觉你会给他打工吗？李马克的话随便。没有。李马克给我钱我就花。不知道，收保护费吧，李马克不太说那边的事，我也不问。别的？不知道。仓库？真不知道，那上面的字我都不认识。我住到仓库的时候那些东西已经在了。没看过。没问过。不知道。他好像也不知道。没有。不知道。

李东赫回答着李泰容的提问，脑子里想的还是李马克。阎王不对，仓库不对，那群人可能都不对，但是李泰容现在问我的都是什么？李东赫觉得李泰容知道的应该都比他自己多。李东赫越来越烦，李马克现在在哪？

李泰容合上本子，站起身来。“你干嘛？今晚也拘留我？”李东赫像个兔子一样跳起来。

“不会。”李泰容牵着李东赫身上套着的自己那件外套，“今天只有咱们三个在这，知道吗？”

李东赫点头的工夫儿，已经被带到铁门前。里面的那个人一听到声响就冲了上来，李东赫与他目光相接的瞬间，又一次流下泪来。

“东赫你来了！你怎么来了东赫啊——”铁门另一端的李马克睁大了眼，随后又紧紧闭上，和李东赫的额头相触着，李东赫的眼泪也沾到了他脸上。

李泰容远远地看着他俩，他们俩的身影一碰见就融在一起，好像看到了天鹅交颈，但他们俩又不像是天鹅，是什么鸟类，李泰容以前依稀听到过，他现在想不起来了。

“哥，到底是因为什么啊？你做什么了？”

李马克没说话。李泰容接着说：“杀人指控。”

“你杀人了？怎么可能呢？！”李东赫转头又冲着李泰容说，“他不可能杀人的啊！”

李泰容道：“你在旁边吗？你一天24小时都跟他在一起吗？”

李东赫眼底一黑，又回头去看李马克。李马克原本清澈的眼睛布满迷雾。“他没有。”李东赫嘴里吐出这几个字，比自己的心还要碎。

“他也说他没有。阎王想让他承认他有。”李泰容看李马克始终不说话，又补充道。李东赫一听，瞬间怒火冲上头顶，急吼吼地连骂了好几句难听的脏话。

李泰容办公室里的电话这时响了。“我去接个电话，我回来的时候李东赫你就出来。”

李马克终于开口了，他的声音哑得让人很难听清：“李警官，你先带东赫回去睡觉吧。”——李泰容已经走出去了，没听见他的话。

李东赫忽然扬起了头颅：“哥，你等着我，我去挣钱，把你赎出来。”

李马克听着李东赫像是要乱来，忍不住生了气。“臭小子，记不记得是咱俩谁赎谁？”

“这回换我来赎哥，天经地义。”

“你他妈说什么？我死了也不许你和别人睡觉！”

“你他妈放屁！关进来之前老是撵我叫我跟别人过，不他妈是你说的？”

“谁他妈让你作践自己了？你跟别人了就别来这管我了，快走！”

“我从里到外都是你的。”

“你别有那种念头了！”

“你出来……回来陪我……我做什么都乐意……”李东赫一边掉眼泪，一边紧紧揪着自己的衣服。

“傻子啊！你就只会气我！”李马克绝望地一拳捶在铁门上，撞的连回声都震耳欲聋地响。

“哥嫌我脏是么……”

或许是看李东赫哭得可怜，李马克忍不住伸出手覆上他布满泪水的脸颊。“你，你去找李泰容，让他帮你，帮你找正经工作。你赚点钱好自己生活。”

“我搞钱……我搞钱给你，你出来，我们一起过日子……哥哥……你看看我……”

“你给我闭嘴！我用不着这钱！”顽固不化。这小子什么时候能听话一点，骂他都不管用。

“走了，李东赫。”李泰容冷峻的声音从门口传来。

李马克看着李东赫漂亮的眼睛。

我不后悔。

永不后悔。

 

>>>  
李泰容好不容易今天没排到夜班，此时他正坐在家附近的饭馆里吃牛肉汤饭。虽然来了警局几个月了，但还是常常被老警察们使唤，不排夜班的晚上总归是比上着夜班要幸福。正舀起一勺来吹吹气，店门开了，老板说了一句欢迎光临之后，停下了手里的活儿。李泰容看着奇怪，顺着目光的方向看着门口，李马克双手插着兜，正好对上自己的目光。

“我改天再来。”李马克转身就走。虽然他知道李泰容刚来这个片区没多久，但是直接撞上警察，即使他是个新调过来的警察，仍然不是什么好事儿。

“等会儿！”李泰容叫住他。李马克也没迈出步，回头看李泰容。

“过来坐。”李泰容用下巴点点他对面的空位置，示意李马克过来。警察在店里逮个正着，李马克能怎么样？只好走过去，不声不响地坐下。

“吃饭了没？”李泰容把晾过的那勺汤送进嘴里，低头拨了一口饭。

“没啊。”李马克缓缓回答。

“身上有钱吗？”

“没有。这是街头第一家，你也不是不知道。”李马克哼了一声，心里直叹不巧。

“你收不到钱的话，会挨阎王的骂么？”

“废话，那么多家可不是小钱。今天碰上你了，我怕是一分也别想拿了吧。”

“你说呢？在我眼皮子底下干黑社会？”李泰容毫不客气。

“你知道我给谁干活，可是我今天只是走进店里来，我可什么都没做。”

“是啊，看看群众举不举报你咯。”李泰容放下勺子，冲着厨房喊道，“加一份牛肉汤饭！”

李马克一直盯着饭馆老板，他们也是老实人，始终也没有出声，直到牛肉汤饭做好了，也是小心地端上来就下去了。

李泰容把饭菜往李马克那边推了推：“吃吧。”

李马克没客气，李泰容叫他干什么他就干什么，反正也饿得很，有一口饭就先吃着。

“那个老跟着你的小兔子呢？”李泰容问。

“你找他干嘛？他不是阎王这边的，跟他没关系。”

“我知道。我不抓他。我今天也不抓你。”李泰容又开始喝面前的汤。李马克听了放心许多，胃口也变得好起来。

“你身子骨不错啊，是不是很会打架？”

“我以前是军队的。打架的话，不一定比你这个警察差。”

李泰容挑了挑眉。他年纪不大就在军队了，现在又在外边混社会，真是想不到中间都经历了什么。李泰容是警察学院出身的，虽说和军队不是一个派系的，但是训练方式都差不多。李泰容甚至在脑海中想象了一下李马克穿陆军军装的样子，嗯可能是迷倒万千少女的样貌吧，不过应该还是自己穿警察制服更帅。

“你跟花巷里的男孩，成天也没什么事儿干，就在街上晃悠。”

“能怎么办？他妈以前就是出来卖的，有了他，他到了岁数，也只会叫他卖屁股。我错了，不应该叫他跟我。他还是个小孩，我其实也是个小孩。我没办法让他过好日子，不如让他跟个普通人。”

李马克又接着说，“但他不是东西，我不能就把他当成什么就这样给别人。”

“别人都不把他当人看，但他是我要管的人。”李马克定定看着李泰容，“你刚刚叫他什么？花巷里的男孩？他早就跟那个地方一点关系都没有了，他就是这儿的李东赫，李马克的李东赫。”

李泰容看着李马克，凝固了两秒钟，然后站起身来，把两碗汤饭的账结了。

李泰容叫李马克回去，李马克就走了，李泰容也回家去了。回去的路上他想了很多，想起了自己过去的事情，来城中区之前的事情。那时他不能说某个谁是他李泰容的谁，他热爱的警察事业也没办法怀着热情继续了。被调到城中区之后，也只是按着规矩活着。

 

两年时间过去了，至今也没有什么两样，这让李泰容很难不沮丧。但是他想着至少能多做一件事也好，于是家里的烘干机又被他点开，李东赫正在沙发上沉沉地睡着。

李泰容今天所有的事都没有多加思考。把李东赫从扣押李马克的地方带出来后，李马克要求打一通电话，李泰容也给他打了。李泰容知道仓库封了，问李东赫去哪住，李东赫说身上还有点钱可以去澡堂睡觉，李泰容告诉他李马克安排了明天庭审，李东赫就吵着要去听庭审。李泰容就说别去澡堂了，去我那睡一晚，明天带你一起去。郑警官一回来，李泰容就带着李东赫回了自己的家。楼下的那家牛肉汤饭，李泰容给他也买了一碗。

李泰容特地警告了李东赫留宿不能乱来，李东赫也只是疲惫地笑笑。李泰容才想明白他本无此意，无论他做什么，他心里只是想着那一个人罢了。

帮李东赫熨那件衬衫的时候，李泰容的心境也平和了很多。他不闻不问地做这些，不能说是为了李东赫或是李马克，是为了自己，为了让自己好过些，为了自己旧日的伤痕。城中区好就好在他不用和任何人提起他的过去，这里足够肮脏，掩埋着不堪回首的李东赫，和不堪回首的李马克，还有不堪回首的李泰容。他们各自在这淤泥中生长着，削砍着，游荡着，拉扯着。变得感性的深夜里，李泰容认为李东赫和李马克尚有一丝幸福，能够将生命这样纠缠在一起。只是不知道挽住他俩的那条线，还能延伸多久。

 

>>>  
“我只有这一条路，今天就跟你走。”李东赫点了点头，“我以前以为阿妈不许我做那事是护着我，直到今天孙婆婆来找我，我才知道原来我也是有价格的。”

“现在没有了。是你的了。”李东赫脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容注视着李马克。他的脸上原本充满着失去母亲的乌云，散去后露出了幸福的彩虹。李马克刚刚在这间屋子里抱过他，他把自己的童贞交给了他，李东赫觉得自己仿佛获得了新的生命。他感激，感激李马克这时过来拯救他，感激他温柔如水地进入，感激他帮他擦去他流不停的眼泪。

李东赫决心和这里永远告别，他要把这间院子烧掉。李马克把自己的打火机递给他，帮他烧了旧报纸。李东赫把自己的孝服也烧掉了。李东赫心里好痛，但他还是紧紧咬着牙把这间院子用烈火掩埋了。他从出生起就住在这花巷，他的过往都随着这烈火烧个干净，最好这里的人觉得他也一并被这烈火吞噬了。他要趁夜与李马克一起奔向城中，开始新的生活。

 

李东赫的妈走了以后，阎王也不太去花巷了。可李马克还是被找上一次。那孙婆婆说他抢走了李东赫，不能就这么算了，无论李东赫是死是活也得把李东赫的身子钱给他。李马克直接就回她李东赫烧死在大火里了。孙婆婆根本没在意李马克的话，说她知道李东赫在哪个游戏厅里打游戏，找了人过去准备堵他，要让李马克后悔。李马克知道这地方的人说的「后悔」是什么意思，没办法，钱能解决的办法也算是办法。李马克把自己的积蓄都搭了进去，又借了点儿添上，那老太婆才满意。从那以后李马克就一直没什么钱了，不过李马克认为也算得上是划算了，孙婆婆再没来找过，她也是当把李东赫就卖了给他了吧。李马克又庆幸，还好李东赫不知道这事。

这样想想，他们之间互相不知道的事情也很多。

 

是李东赫先放弃温柔的交合的。李马克本想保持自己绅士的品格，但是李东赫内心没有光照进去的部分似乎折磨他太深了。「我的身体渴望被摧残。」听了他这样说出的话，李马克感受到了同等的无解的痛，那至少我是爱他的，李马克这样想，如果靠占有他就能够拯救他的话——

李马克掐着他的脖子。李东赫的咳嗽噎在嗓子眼里，终究抵不过下身作乱的那只手，颤巍巍地发泄出液体。

李马克的手劲随着自己射精泄出的精力而慢慢放松，他的唇并未离开李东赫的喉，他不断地吻着他，热气吐在他的颈上，将一整片皮肤染红。李东赫绝望地呼吸着空气，刚刚真的快要被做死了。

“对不起，对不起，很疼吧。”李马克吻他脖子上泛红的印记。

李东赫连回答他的力气都没有。但是真的爽。李东赫忍不住怀疑自己是不是疯了，喜欢打野炮，被人看见还会更开心，被掐死的边缘射精也让他爽到不行。

“我疯了吧？我居然喜欢这样的……”李东赫试图寻找出自己的创伤究竟在什么刻度上烙印了他，他似乎快要接近自己的答案了，但是始终没办法靠近。

“那么我也疯了吧。”李马克回应着他。他因为满足了李东赫的索取而感到满足。之后他也开始向李东赫索取，李东赫也同样感到满足。在李东赫找不到答案的问题中，李马克似乎比他要更加清楚。他开始知道在外面做了以后就走李东赫会更自在，李东赫总是自认为自己是在李马克「工作」之中把他截出来与他相拥的，这种错觉令他很满足。

李马克温柔与冷漠交织的面孔，是由李东赫亲手雕刻出来的。

他喜爱用自己的体温去融化他，并因此感到满足。而他也只为他一人卸去身外那些本不属于他的衣装。

李东赫允许李马克触碰他柔软的内里，他眼角弯起，笑的时候散发出专注的爱意。也许使它在夕阳中吸取了太多的阳光，他将永远是让李马克感到温暖的太阳光，可以拥在怀里的太阳光。他们抱在一起时，像孩童一样又笑又闹。他们穿过彼此时，像经纬线交汇织成一片帆布，既柔软又坚韧。风吹来时，他们飘起，飞翔；待到落地时，他们绕着彼此旋转，渐渐合而为一。

男孩一生中永远可以成为男人或是男孩。年幼时他是男孩，会为了某种理由变成男人；等他长大成为男人，也会有某种原因让他再次变成男孩。

 

>>>  
李东赫今天穿了他从仓库带出来的衣服，还算齐整，就是头发长长了点，还没来得及剪，他总是不自觉地要晃晃头才能让视线清晰起来。眼下也顾不上那么多，就跟着李泰容去了法院。可是一到场就被通知李马克的庭审临时中止了。李泰容还没来得及问为什么，郑警官就一脸的“不可说”。李泰容只好又带着李东赫跟着回了警局。

李马克本来也是准备好被带去庭审的，不知道为什么自己又被转移回了警局里的审讯室。一样也是铁栅栏，行吧。可李马克没想到李泰容开了门把李东赫放了进来。

李东赫一进来就扯着李马克的手不放，李东赫嘴里说个不停，叫李马克不能替阎王认罪，让他说实话，不知道的就说不知道。李马克叫他平静下来，李东赫就像上了发条一样没住过嘴。大概是他又求了李泰容，能说话的时间很短吧，李马克暂且答应下来，想好好看看他。

铁栏冰冷地将他们隔开，他没有办法再和以前一样，跟李东赫一起，用自己的身体嘲弄警察，在他们搜查的时候尽情抚摸他的爱侣，舍弃廉耻地在街巷交合，蔑视这世上所有的强权。李马克恨恨地睁着眼，他多想现在哪怕隔着这堆冰冷的横栏也把自己的阴茎塞进李东赫的嘴里，塞进他的腿间，干他的屁股，让他叫，叫的像花巷的最后一夜让所有人都听得到，所有人都听得到他们反叛的声音，然后他们一同远走高飞，没人知道水塘里的鸳鸯扑腾起翅膀能飞向哪儿去。

 

正在这时门开了，一个穿着军靴的男人踏进来，还没看清他高檐帽子下的脸，就先看到了门口冲进来的李泰容惊恐的脸。

“李警官，郑警官，你们都进来吧。”穿军靴的男人开口了，李东赫没来得及在进来人之前出去，扯着李马克的手瑟瑟发抖，不知怎的，他感觉到李马克似乎也在颤抖的样子。

李泰容和郑警官、还有局长一起走进了审讯室，他们束手站在一边，只有这个军靴男人自在地走动。“你谁啊？”军靴男人看了看李东赫和李马克紧紧握着的手，轻蔑地笑了一声，“你也待在这儿别走了。”

“又找了一个？你忘了你当时为什么被踢出军队了？！”那男人拨了拨李东赫的下巴，转头看着李马克。然后狠狠在李东赫肚子上踢了一脚，李东赫被硬邦邦的军靴踢得眼泪都出来了，痛得瘫坐在地上。

李马克恨恨地瞪着那个男人。他却咆哮了起来：“跟别的兵睡觉！男人和男人睡觉！呵，军队说你违反风纪，我还以为是什么摆平不了的事——你挺会给你老子找事儿的，这一出就丢尽了你老子的脸！”

“司令……”局长低声开口叫了一声那凶狠的军靴男人。

李泰容终于知道那时说李马克“来头不小”是什么来头了，司令的儿子李马克，年纪轻轻跟着他爹进了军队。怕是这家里也是严格执行着军规吧，从李司令进到这里来时的威压，已经能想象得到李马克是如何承受着父亲的胁迫。因为嗯——那件事父亲容不下他，李马克就出走了，到了这城中来。

“我听说你跟着那个废物点心混日子呢？怎么样？他出了事儿甩到你头上了！”李司令狠狠掐着李马克的下巴，和他直冲冲地对视着。

“你放开他！”瘫坐在地上的李东赫叫喊出声，他像一张揉皱的纸，却试图令自己坚硬得像块钢板。

“噢对了，还有你。”李司令听着声音转过去，“我也知道你从哪儿来。真行，李马克，这还不如个勤务兵干净。”

李马克把铁栏晃得咣咣作响，“你别欺负他！”

李司令猛得一回头，却是冲着警官三人，“能不能让我和我儿子单独说说话？”

局长连忙用力点头，李泰容则是立即冲到了李东赫身边，把还在挣扎的李东赫强行带了出去。

门带上后，司令慢慢靠近铁栏另一端的李马克。“说实话吧。我到底只有你这一个儿子，可我也不能什么事儿都帮你。你这牢是免不了了，下次庭审叫你坐多少年，你就乖乖坐多少年。要是还出得去，以后别做这么抬不起头的营生了，混社会很有面子吗？我这是最后一次来见你。只有一件事，你给我记住了，以后死到临头也别再找我。除非我咽了气，否则你别想回老家去。”

李马克紧紧盯着自己的父亲，才发现他的帽檐下，威武的脸孔两旁，已经生了白发。他没法再说什么，点了点头，他也知道，这是他一生中最后一次顺从自己的父亲了。

李司令说完话就转身出去了。

李马克虽然知道自己正前路未卜，但他还是不免担心门外的李东赫。他还在吗？他走了吗？李马克有点担心若是父亲和李东赫碰上了会怎么样。说实话李东赫还是没能长大，希望他不要再说为了让我出去什么都能做这种话了。李马克闭上眼，手掌揉着自己的脸。可是他还是很想念李东赫与他玩闹的时光，那时在一个又一个夕阳下的车里，拆开泡泡糖包装抽卡片的时候，玩飞行棋的时光里，车里音响调到的电台放着正流行的香港歌曲，李东赫根本不懂粤语还跟着一通瞎唱，李马克看着他笑得直敲大腿……他忽然感觉周围有点温暖，就好像那夕阳再次照在了他的身上。但这是警察局，连窗户都没有，鸟儿都飞不出去，不知道那温暖的夕阳从何而来。

 

>>>

一阵老旧铁皮发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，李马克抽着烟从转角楼梯进来，打开仓库的门，里面李东赫正窝在沙发里，腿张成一个大写的M字，正在撸动着自己的阴茎。李东赫张着嘴喘气，眼睛眯在一起。他常穿的那件衬衫只有袖子松松地挂在不用的那只胳膊上，本应被覆盖住的肌肤赤裸地盛放在李马克的眼中。

李马克没有说话，嘴里的烟仍叼着，走到李东赫正面看着他动作。李东赫盯着他，动作仍然没有停。很快他急切地出声喘着，到了高潮，但是什么都没出来。“你看，就是还差一点。”李东赫说，手还留在下面轻轻摸着。

呼出最后一口烟气，李马克把抽到头的烟甩在地上，走到李东赫面前解开裤子。李东赫隔着他里面的短裤摸着他那处，那里的轮廓顺着他的手逐渐显了形，手心的热度在那里迅速点燃了一簇火。

秋老虎还在肆虐的日子里，年轻人穿的都不太多，因为很容易就热起来了。李马克脱掉单外套扔在一边，里面是一件白色绒线背心，别的衣服都是越洗越松，唯独这件越洗越紧。这些白色的细线嵌套紧紧地贴附着他的身体，李马克的胸膛和肩膀肌肉很结实，可以从这件背心上描摹出轮廓。他跪在李东赫分开的双腿之间，捧起了他的脸，于是李东赫闭上了眼与他吻起来。

李东赫把手从他那件背心下面伸进去，但是很难移动，李马克便将它脱了，与对面的人赤裸相见。李东赫轻轻笑了，轻啄他的腹部，胸口，他在战争时留下的疤痕，再寻到他的唇。“你的心跳好快。”李东赫轻轻说，他讲话时嘴唇的轮廓在李马克唇上流连而过，像颗绵软的糖果，李马克忍不住去含住它。

渐渐地自然的光照褪去了，他们靠着视觉以外的知觉感受着彼此。李马克捉住李东赫的脚，贴在自己的脖颈处，下身逼近了他敞开的腿间，他们两个人的胯部蹭在一起，感染着彼此的火热。李东赫窝弯了自己的脊柱，任由李马克在他开放的肢体间进出。李马克低下头，将额头与李东赫抵在一起，他们俩紧紧凝视着对方，在两个人的影子中，双眼的视线如同另一双拥抱着的手臂将对方紧紧缠绕，拉近。随着李马克腰身抽动得越来越快，李东赫口中的喘息也越加急切。

“来吧，坐上来。”李马克从李东赫身上抽离出来，坐到沙发另一侧，手臂还挽着李东赫的，勾着他过来。李东赫刚还被填满的身体忽感空虚，本能地寻着他来，柔软的腰身一摆就跨在了李马克腰腹两侧。刚要伸手去抓他的肉棒，却被那人抓住了手，先摸到了自己下身湿漉漉的淫乱。“嗯……”李东赫究竟是忍不住发出了一点儿难耐的声音，下面悠闲地坐着的那个人才允许他摸他的私有物。李东赫带着恼意撅了嘴，现在它应该是我的。在那湿滑之间，他张开的臀缝再次将那阳物吞入。李东赫听见李马克呵出了一口长气，才开始缓慢摆动起腰身来。

李马克觉着不过瘾，把李东赫的身子支起来，在下面按照自己的节奏开始耸动。李东赫承受着他的节奏，禁不住叫喊出声。李马克知道是他喜欢的，用力拍了他的臀叫他把淫荡的话儿也喊出来。李东赫被鼓励着，从喉咙中发出舒服的呻吟，和他口中浪荡的请求缠在一起，一句比一句喊得更下流。李马克极富激情地犒赏着他，结合处的肉体拍打着充满节奏的碰撞声，正与他吟叫的节律相合。李马克下身的挺动却戛然而止，把在他身上漂浮着的李东赫钳住了腰紧紧按在自己的胯上。李东赫被插入体内的柱身顶得贯穿，身体止不住地颤抖。从李马克手掌心传来的，李东赫的腰震动般的颤抖。李马克也被如此深入的包容撼动了，他们两个彼此结合，融在一起，静止了良久才恢复生命的律动。

直到他们擦去对方喷射在自己腹部那欢爱的痕迹时，这两个紧紧缠绕的人才第一次分开。只是听他忽然说了一句“我好爱你”，就像一丝火苗遇见干草一样迅速燃烧，就像一匹脱缰野马呼啸而去，就像一能够颗摧毁城市的爆弹炸裂开来——在高潮到来之前，他们甚至以为这种交合永远不会停歇。虽然满足了肉欲，但就放任这种感觉流逝实在是太过可惜，所以他们仍然依偎着，在温存中互相描摹着对方的轮廓。“你头发长了，”李马克揉着李东赫额前细软的头发，“该剪了。”

“嗯。”李东赫伸出手压住自己的头发，是有点快要挡住眼睛了，又把头发拨开，“等你有空来帮我剪。”

“好。”李马克在李东赫的体温中感觉到自己渐浓的睡意，闭上了眼。

他们把这间仓库当作自己组建的家庭，自己栖身的巢穴，并共享着这份因为有对方存在而带来的安全感。那时他们并不知道，这是他们最后一次在这个「家」中温存。

 

>>>  
像敲着震耳欲聋的一面鼓，李东赫的心脏怦怦直跳，延期几日后，今天上午李马克的庭审终于结束了。消失了好一段时间的阎王被扭了回来，想想大约是李马克的父亲念了情，果然姜还是老的辣，到底有些手段。杀人指控从李马克的身上撤销了，但是因为从事黑社会活动还是判了三年的刑——比其他人要短些，说是认罪态度良好什么的。小跛子就那样消失了，没有任何人提起过他的名字。李马克只在被带进法庭的时候扫视了一下四周，和李东赫的目光对视上了以后就再没往这边看过。审判结束后李马克被带走的时候，李东赫望眼欲穿，可是也没等到李马克一个回眸。李东赫感觉心脏上像是挨了重重一击，跳动的每个节拍都反应得格外强烈，之后枯坐了半小时便再也坐不住板凳了。

即便是从沉闷的空气中逃出去了也没什么事情可做，李东赫只好抽起了衣服口袋里那最后一包烟。已经这样子了。应该赶快想办法去看一下李马克才行。可是眼下要有个栖身之处才行，也得赚点钱，那家伙在里面也需要钱的。身上的零钱没剩太多了，李东赫在报亭买了份报纸，以前依靠李马克的日子太多了，这是他第一次想着要怎么工作赚钱。他连身份证都还没有，可能还要去找李泰容帮他的忙——从什么时候开始，在这世界上，我也成为了一个欠了人情的人呢？

如果我们能一直是小孩子该多好。

不行，那样对李马克来说太不公平了。

 

李东赫不像以前一样走路轻飘飘的了，有什么东西悄悄的在他身上加上了砝码。他想着世界上李马克不知道的事，幸好他不知道，因为实在是太丢人了。李马克的父亲那天从警察局离开后，李东赫追着他坐的车跑了好久，好久好久。那人不像李泰容那样拦住他的车他就肯停——原来李泰容是这么温柔的——在大街上追着车跑真的看起来很丢人，可是一旦迈开了第一步就没办法再停下，李东赫也不知道自己追着跑了多久，大概都快跑出城中区了吧。他的汗水冒个不停，顺着他的头发流淌下来，他因为一直没剪所以有些长的头发被这些汗水粘在了脸上。庆幸的是那车虽然没停但一直都不快，他始终没跟丢，他想着只要眼睛里那车没消失他就追。慢慢的那车真的快消失了，不是他跑不动，是他看不清了。

视线模糊的李东赫摔了一跤，摔得眼睛里堆的眼泪都冒出来了，染湿了他眼框周围。他很累，不是很想起来，那瞬间他想就这样倒在地上算了。但他不想用脸蹭着地面，就勉强抬起头，刚好看到那车停下了，李东赫连忙命令自己的身体快从地上爬起来，追上那辆车。

“先、先生！”李东赫冲到车后座的窗前喊道，他粗重地喘着气，一时还停不下来。他看到那车窗摇下来了，坐在里面的司令缓缓开口，问他有什么事。

“请您！千万、帮帮李马克！”李东赫感觉自己的眼睛又睁不开了，“求求您了！那是您的儿子啊！”

李东赫还在喘着气，见司令没有任何回应，又补了一句，“救救他，我立马离开他。有多远我走多远——您干脆把我这条命拿去都行！”这句话脱了口，李东赫忽然觉得哭不出来了，他睁大了眼睛，直直地盯着那个不声不响的父亲。

李东赫没有过父亲，他从来不知道父亲应该是什么样的，花巷那个地方根本就没有哪个小孩是有父亲的。有常来的男人会在来与他母亲温存的时候给他带点玩具、零食什么的，就像一般人家庭的父亲下了班给他们的孩子带玩具零食一样，他们大概在自己的家庭里，也是别的小孩的父亲吧。李马克的父亲大概跟那些父亲也不太一样。男人又是为什么，会成为父亲呢？

“你不用来求我。”那个父亲开口说。

李东赫怔怔地呆在原地。

曾经他们以为长大就是反抗。现如今长大告诉他们的是妥协。

还有什么是比这更绝望的呢？

李东赫不想在这世界上变得麻木，就像他即使倒在地上也想要抬起头一样。他今天穿了李马克的外套，他从衣服口袋里摸出了李马克的那块勋章，冲着司令的脸把它直伸进车窗。“这个，您应该还记得吧！”

司令注视着那颗星星勋章，眼神变换了，那连着星星的旗帜正因为李东赫急冲冲的动作而晃动着。

“他把它修好了？”司令的嘴唇张开一个微小的缝隙，从那缝隙里面说出了话。

“是我修的！”李东赫痛快地说。

“他把这个送给你了？”李东赫觉得司令是用冷漠的声音拷问着他。

“没有，是我穿了他的衣服，他留在口袋里的。本来这件衣服他每天都穿，那天刚好没穿的时候就被带进去了。这个东西，他看得比命都重，谁要他都绝对不会送的。”

李东赫没说谎。李马克第一次忘记把它从外套里拿出来的时候，慌张得要命，那时他们在街上碰了面，李东赫看他坐立难安的样子就问他出了什么事，他起初还不肯说，后来才说是勋章没在身边，李东赫就跟他说在家里衣服的口袋里面，我刚刚给你把两块接起来了。听他说还在，李马克才放下心来，重新恢复了精神。李东赫温柔地笑着安慰他，也是好奇，就问他那个勋章是怎么得的。

李马克说，那勋章不是他有军功拿到的，那是他父亲的。他出生的时候，父亲就一直在外面跟着队伍行军打仗，妈妈每天都抱着收音机听新闻，一直听到他五岁，父亲才第一次回了家。爷俩儿第一次见面，父亲把自己胸前的这块军功章解下来别在了他胸口。父亲再回军队之后，妈妈的精神就变得一天不如一天，在妄想的折磨之中结束了自己的生命。父亲没有办法，他的职级已经升得越来越高了。李马克还差半年才到十六岁的时候，父亲带他把户籍改大了一岁，这样他就符合了战时特别征兵法的要求跟着进了军队——李马克说到这儿的时候还补了一句，就是因为大了一岁，他才能考到驾照给阎王开车才能碰见你。李东赫笑了，让他接着说勋章的事儿。李马克接着说是因为他和男孩睡觉的事儿，被军队发现开除了，父亲觉得丢了他的脸，狠狠揍了他一顿，那块勋章是父亲盛怒之下亲手扯成两截儿的。李马克从家里带出来的最后的东西就是这分家了的勋章，但是因为一直没有合适的东西，那勋章也没能修好。李马克还特意谢了李东赫，跟他说如果以后他再忘记带这块勋章，请李东赫帮他保管好。李东赫听了就点点头。

那之后李马克一次都没忘记过这块勋章，直到进警局、仓库被封那天。李东赫那日跳窗子进仓库的时候，又摸到这块勋章，心里感觉就不太好，他想起李马克要他好好保管的话，就把勋章连同外套一起装进了背包带了出来。他穿了李马克的这件外套，这勋章就随身带在他身上。

这时司令又开了口，“你不用来求我。”和他之前说的那句话一模一样。

正当李东赫陷入绝望之时，司令从怀里掏出了自己的钱夹，放到了李东赫的手里。在李东赫凝滞的伫立中，车开走了，留下一路的烟尘。

李东赫回过神来，打开钱夹，他再一次凝滞住了，不是因为李马克父亲留在钱夹里的钞票，而是因为透明那层里夹着一张花边相片：一条“参军光荣”的横幅下，父亲抚着他的肩膀，脸上是严肃的，一排军功章挂在胸膛，正在为自己的儿子而骄傲；矮了一截儿的李马克正穿着崭新的军装对着镜头咧嘴傻笑，他胸前正挂着那块星旗勋章。

 

李东赫想着，一定要尽快想办法去监狱看李马克，冬天快到了，要把他的厚外套带给他，还有司令留下的这个钱夹，肯定是要交给他的，里面的钱应该不至于让他过得太辛苦。至于这钱夹怎么拿到的，当然不能告诉他，直接说是司令给的就成了。接下来他该想想自己怎么生存的问题了。

走到熟悉的游戏厅前，李东赫停下了脚步，他还是走进去看了看飞龙大冒险的名次，上次他好不容易拉下20分，可是现在HAECHAN已经掉到第二名了，那个叫JENO的id又赶上了，想要重回第一还要再打高100分。飞龙一时半会儿算是飞不了了，李东赫望着动画闪烁的屏幕叹了口气，走出了游戏厅。

 

>>>  
城郊的狱中，李马克待着的那一间很冷，做梦很难。可是他这晚还是梦到那天在阎王的车里，李东赫帮他打飞机的时候了。

李东赫那天不知道受了什么刺激，像吃错了药，眼睛里的媚藏在那对儿内双眼皮里，每眨动一下就扩散一分。

好像一直以来，李东赫在十几岁少年的纯真之下，都藏着对李马克的诱惑。但李马克总是在心底觉得沾沾自喜，就像普通男人也会对漂亮女人的示好而沾沾自喜一样，但是李东赫更加珍贵。李东赫对他诱惑的味道无比甜美，是只让他一个人尝得到的甜头儿。

“我不在的时候，你都在这儿做什么？”

“想你，猜你下次什么时候来。”

“你呢，想来看我吗？”李东赫接着又问李马克。

“想。”

“那你做这个吗？”李东赫把手指弯成一个圈，在胯骨处捶了两下。

不，看错了，不是捶，捶是向下捶，方向是反的，是向上的。

“我做啊，男人，有这玩意儿的都会吧。”

李东赫咯咯咯地笑起来。李马克知道他问的是什么意思，和他一起笑着。

他们突然接起吻来。两个人的唇相接没多久就混入了舌的纠缠。

“那你也做吗？”

“你说的，男人，有这玩意儿的都会做。”李东赫又把手摊开，两个手指并在一起翘起，“但是我还要这个。”

虽然那第二个动作更像是给女人做的，但是李马克明白李东赫的意思，在净是女人的花巷长的这十几年，他可能也没把自己是男的还是女的分得太清楚。妈的，李东赫手上的这两个动作真是让李马克充血。李东赫的目光也已经向下转移了。

“我看过我妈跟那些男人睡觉，我讨厌那些男人用那里插进她的身体，很恶心，我不想插别的女人，听她们尖叫很可怕。可是我自己又想要有人来插入我，我也会像那样尖叫吧。”

“真好啊真好，哥竟然也喜欢男孩。”

李东赫旋即又垂下眼睛，看着李马克鼓起的胯间，很小声地说：“对不起，很难受吧？”

是难受，但李马克还是摇摇头。

“我帮你弄出来。”

然后李东赫解开了李马克的裤子。“很大呀，哥哥，比来这里的男人们都要大。”

看着李东赫垂下眼为他撸动着阴茎，李马克的胸腔被炽热的心脏鼓动着砰砰作响。他把手伸向了李东赫下面的那个位置，那里和自己的一样变得滚烫。李东赫因为他的触摸而看向他。在这火热的夕阳中，李马克抹去了李东赫说着自己还不可以做的那句话，解开了他的裤子。李马克看着形状微微上翘的李东赫的阴茎，“长得很好看啊，是会让女人满意的那种呢。”

李东赫听后嘻嘻笑了。“那可惜了，她们没人知道这个东西什么滋味了。”

这两个十六七岁的少年再一次接吻，深深地陷入这热烈燃烧的夕阳中。

 

李马克的小腿抽搐了一下，他的梦里忽然混入了自己的意识，在这个破碎的裂缝里想起来这是自己的梦。刚刚他已经按着自己的意志抹去了本来李东赫用调皮的表情说自己还不能做的那句话。意识注入后，那燃烧的夕阳急转直下，变得不再火热，李马克猛地把李东赫翻过身来，径直将阴茎顶入了他的身体。

“啊！不行的啊！……好舒服啊……慢一点……”李东赫抓着车里的座椅哭号着，李马克知道这个李东赫不会痛，插入的动作毫不留情，每一下都像要把他干坏。

“哥哥操你舒服吧？”李马克下身不停动着，抹去李东赫眼角挂着的泪。去他的阎王！去他的军队！

可是这梦里的李东赫不像现实中的那样，任他玩弄也可报以无限的爱意，这个梦还没有回应他，脆弱得不堪一击，很快就随着梦境一起消逝了。

李马克醒了。浑身被汗水打湿了，腿间那处胀得很高。

“操……”李马克深深叹了一口气，疲惫地闭上双眼。当他眼睛合起来的时候，突然呜呜地哭出来。声音被他禁锢在口中，身体却控制不住微微的颤抖，连铁窗缝隙中流出的月光都不再照耀他，只留他一人在黑暗里呜咽。

 

>>>  
时间一进入十二月就变得飞快，雪已经下过几场。天真冷，这么冷的天李泰容在辖区值班，做了队长以后他很少排巡夜的班，比以前是少多了。这冷天让他想起他第一次调职来这里的那段日子，只是如今有三年过去，很多事情都不一样了。

警局里不再是一片浑水，阎王翻了车后，警察们的工作也方便多了，虽然红鼻子警长还是懒得管事，这么多年他似乎已经习惯了，也没有想要整风的欲望，只有上级下了通知要求年关严防，他才稍微打起点干劲。李泰容他们这些基层警察就都很忙，工作排得很满，一时间看不到休假。

之于李泰容，他不必再做那个明哲保身的软脚警察，但城中区可能仍旧不是个实现英雄梦想的好地方，他有点满足于黑道覆灭后居民的安居乐业，今天楼下那家牛肉汤饭再次温暖了他的胃，让他获得了短暂的一餐饭的慰足。也许最开始的他就对“保护”这个词有着一些偏执的误解，每个人都有着自己的保护之道，小心翼翼地活在世上，或是为了自己，或许为了自己珍惜的人。城中区像是一个蒸笼，把中庸之道烹煮得让每个人都烂熟于心。但李泰容想，即使城中区没有这样的人，他仍愿意为那些在“保护”中选择了“牺牲”（玉碎）的人、为他们的勇气奉上自己的敬意。

他想起在这寒冬深夜中他曾见过两个人的身影，和一双警惕性很强的年轻眼睛对上过目光。他想到那对把自己活得很像迁徙鸟类的两个少年，如果他们真的有那么强壮足够他们跨越大洋的翅膀，大概会将这城市全部重重挥砍为平地吧。然后他们会迁徙，永远漂泊在迁徙的路上。可惜他们并没有梦想中的那么强大，城中区到底是个骗人的笼子。或许我也曾是一只鸟吧？现在的我，收起了我的双翼，选择用两条腿行走在地面上，以一个人类的方法生活。或许足够久以后，我会忘记我曾是一只鸟，我和这个渺小市区中的所有人类一样，只是个人类，在这城市中奔波的人类。那两个少年许久未能与他问候了，一个就困在那铁窗里，一个寄居在——就寄居在李泰容这个人类的家。

这样说很奇怪吧？明明李东赫虽然住在李泰容的房子里，他们却不经常见面。在李东赫苦恼着无法负担新的住处的时候，李泰容把自己的衣帽储物间以极其低廉的价格出租给了李东赫，四舍五入等于不要钱，条件是住在他家要经常打扫卫生。此后即便李泰容在警局忙了一天后回到家，屋子里也是收拾得干干净净的，都不知道李东赫是什么时候按着约定打扫的屋子。这段时间李东赫又做了个夜间兼职，晚上也不回来，偶尔有两个人共同在房子里的时间，李泰容看他都在呼呼大睡，可能是补充精力的必要吧。

上次和李东赫打招呼的时候，那家伙不是很开心，说本来想去探望李马克，但是被通知探视时间已经排满了，不知道新年之前还能不能赶上去一趟。他指着客厅茶几上的水果，跟李泰容说随便吃，不吃也要放坏。李泰容想了想说有空的话帮你去监狱那边问一下有没有机会。李东赫听了后有一瞬间的犹豫，随后说不必麻烦了。李泰容也暗自苦恼，他最近完全没有那个时间和机会能帮到李东赫的忙。

这个时候李泰容想点根烟抽，身上没有，就去24小时便利店买一包来。他知道自己走进的是那个便利店，一进门就看到那个人今晚值班。便利店里的电视正在放着迎接千禧年的新闻，本来是白天播过的新闻，因为晚上没什么好放的节目所以重复地放着。收银台后面的李东赫手拄着下巴，目光直直地盯着电视的影像。一旁的收音机也开着，正在放着京剧，不知道他的注意力在哪，似乎是电视机的新闻吧。

那破收音机哑哑地唱着戏，却是想让人听不见都难。

「我好比——笼中鸟——有翅——难展——  
我好比——虎离山——受了——孤单——」

李泰容径直走到收银台前，指了一下后面的烟柜。“凤凰。”

李东赫从椅子上慢悠悠地站起来，拉开玻璃门取出一包凤凰香烟，扫了条形码。“打火机要吗？”

“加一个。”

“一共十八块。”深夜偷走了李东赫的精神，他不太振作，神情就像被这寒冷的天气冻住了一样。

李泰容掏出一张二十的纸币，李东赫找给他两个一块的。李泰容把零钱和东西一起揣进兜里。

“三年很快的。多攒点钱。”李泰容看着熬着夜变得呆滞的李东赫，还是忍不住说了一句。他想着这故事可能还未完结，在春天真正到来的时候，鸟儿抖一抖身上的美丽羽毛，还会向着远方旅行，向着他们的理想之地去，一个他也梦想着但未曾到达过的远方，会有一个温暖宜居的乐园。鸟儿有着强健的翅膀，无需攀爬那无尽的阶段，也能登上那安放着所有人的灵魂的天堂。

“慢走欢迎下次光临。”李东赫机械地说，又坐回去看小电视的新闻。

「我好比——南来雁——失群飞散————  
我好比——浅水龙——困在沙滩！」

 

从便利店里走出来，李泰容紧了紧被冷空气逼得透凉的领口，他拆开那包烟，吸了一口。路边那张“新世纪电脑培训学校”的张贴广告掉了大半，寒风吹的它唰唰作响。

“天太冷了。”他吐出的烟气遮住了他的脸。然后风向南吹去。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> -BGMs-  
> Come When I Call - Tinashé  
> WILD - Troye Sivan/Alessia Cara  
> Swan Song - Lana Del Rey


End file.
